Peanuts movie
The Peanuts Movie (Snoopy and Charlie Brown: The Peanuts Movie in the United Kingdom) is an American 3D CGI animated comedy film based on Peanuts that was released on November 6, 2015, around the sixty-fifth anniversary of the debut of the comic strip and the fiftieth anniversary of the first Peanuts television special, A Charlie Brown Christmas. Written and produced by Charles M. Schulz's son, Craig, his grandson, Bryan, and Cornelius Uliano, it was animated by 20th Century Fox's Blue Sky Studios, and directed by Steve Martino, the director of Horton Hears a Who! and Ice Age: Continental Drift. The teaser trailer for the movie was released on March 18, 2014, along with the official website and logo for the movie.1 The full trailer was released online on November 18, 2014 and hit theatres on Thanksgiving Day 2014 The first isn't in november 6 2015 but in october 31 2015 at campobasso ,italy. november 5 the movie exit in over italy Plot Charlie Brown is now fed up with the fact that his life keeps going wrong. He soon gets his chance when the Little Red-Haired Girl moves into the neighborhood that winter. After an incident with her moving boxes, he decides to go seeLucy, who helps him become more confident in himself. Charlie Brown decides to see Snoopy for help with his school magic act, in hopes of impressing the Little Red-Haired Girl. Unfortunately, Sally needs help on her project about the human body, and Charlie Brown decides to use all of his time to help. During this time, Snoopy teaches him to dance, so he can go to the school dance and impress the Little Red-Haired Girl. Things begin to bright up; he dances well, and he is complemented. However, the train soon comes off the rails, as he accidentally sets off the school sprinkler system, ending the dance early. Charlie Brown's future is soon turning, as he is assigned partners with the Little Red-Haired Girl on a book report. Upon hearing she'll be gone for a few days to visit her sick grandmother, Charlie Brown decides to do the report by himself. Ignoring Marcie's advice, he wrote his report on "War and Peace". It is during this time that he finds he got a perfect score on the test earlier in the film. He gets the report done in time for his award ceremony, but upon his horror, the test is Peppermint Patty's, accidentally mixing up their papers and writing theirs names on the wrong test. Dejected, Charlie Brown admits his failure, much to the kids' dismay. His mood worsens when the report is destroyed and he is forced to admit this to the Little Red-Haired Girl. Spring soon arrives, and Charlie Brown spots a boy who can't fly a kite. He decides to teach the boy, and to his shock, the boy is successful. On the last day of school, everyone chooses pen-pals to write to over the summer. Charlie Brown is upset when the Little Red-Haired Girl chooses him, thinking it was just out of pity since no one chose him. He then decides to talk to her face-to-face. He races to find her, only to discover that she is leaving to summer camp. Thinking he won't make it, the Kite-Eating Tree spits out a kite, and the kite drags Charlie Brown to her, much to the amazement of the others. He finds her, and asks why she chose him, despite his failures. The Little Red-Haired Girl says it's because he's caring and honest. They promise to write to each other, and as she drives away, the others accepting Charlie Brown as their new friend. Cast * Noah Schnapp as Charlie Brown * Hadley Miller as Lucy * Alex Garfin as Linus * Noah Johnston as Schroeder * Mariel Sheets as Sally Brown * Venus Schultheis as Peppermint Patty * Rebecca Bloom as Marcie * A.J. Tecce as "Pig-Pen" * Mar Mar as Franklin * Madisyn Shipman as Violet * Anastasia Bredikhina as Patty * William Wonsch as Shermy * Francesca Capaldi as the Little Red-Haired Girl * Bill Melendez as Snoopy and Woodstock (archival recordings) * Kristin Chenoweth as Fifi * Troy "Trombone Shorty" Andrews as Miss Othmar and Mrs. Little Red-Haired Girl. Andrews' trombone provided their "wah-wah" voices, along with the voices for other adult characters in the film. Gallery Trailers